Nation's Reward
by Adelie King
Summary: To thank them for everything they've done for the country and the planet Dr. Elizabeth Weir has President Hayes grant Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter their most dearest wish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Nation's Reward**  
>by Adelie King<p>

**Chapter One: The Question**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir told Colonel Jack O'Neill that he could ask for any favor he wanted after saving the world many times and she could get it for him. Jack had his chance to tell her that he was in love with Major Samantha Carter and they wanted to be together but was too chicken to do it.

Weir knew he held something back when she got him promoted to Brigadier General and Sam promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. She saw their exchanges many times and had read the reports. Weir also knew Sam was dating Pete Shanahan now. Having questions she called Daniel Jackson to her office privately.

"You wanted to see me?" Daniel inquired stepping up to Weir. She had the cameras and microphones turned off and had him close the door.

Weir answered, "Yes Daniel…" She crossed her arms and asked, "How long have O'Neill and Carter had these feelings for each other?" He got nervous not knowing how to answer and then she added, "And why didn't he ask if they could be together when I told him the president was willing to do something special to reward him?"

"I think we both know the answer to that one Elizabeth." Daniel told her, "Jack is afraid Kinsey might use it against them and accuse Sam of sleeping her way up."

Weir commented, "You and I both know that's not true Daniel. The president wouldn't buy that anyway after Woosly informed us that Kinsey was plotting to get rid of him." She got firm, "Now I ask you again how long have these two been in love with each other?"

"Four years." Daniel finally answered, "They hid it well and they never acted on their feelings. They chose to stay objective for the good of the planet." He explained, "Jack didn't want Sam to give up her career for him which he was afraid she would." Daniel continued, "Sam finally decided to move on because it was hurting her."

"Yeah I know." Weir said seriously, "She started dating a cop that stalked her finding out classified information in the process." She paced behind her desk and predicted, "That won't last because in the end Jack will win over him." Weir sat down and proposed, "Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter have sacrificed heavily for the planet. The president wants to give something to them."

Daniel sat forward and hopefully commented, "And you think he'd do that for them?"

Weir answered, "Yes I believe he would but they may have to marry to have it stick." She then sat forward and asked, "Do you think they would marry if the regs were waved for them?" He sat silent thinking and Weir asked, "Or is she getting too serious about this Pete guy at this point?"

"Maybe you should ask Sam and Jack about this?" He cautiously recommended first, "or maybe you should ask the president if he would first and then bring the up the offer." Daniel stepped carefully, "He wouldn't penalize them would he?"

Weir replied, "No nothing has happened between them. Why would he and I think yes he would but I need to know if Carter loves O'Neill enough for me to do this and vice versa."

"I can assure you Jack does." Daniel informed her, "Ever since Sam has started dating Pete he's been more on edge and out of sorts." He observed, "I can tell its killing him even though he thinks he's covering himself well."

"Have General O'Neill come see me and you go talk to Colonel Carter." Weir instructed, "Then based on our information I will talk to the president." She promised, "I assure you this will remain confidential and nothing will happen."

"Okay." Daniel rose from his seat, "I'll see Sam right away. She's had a few glasses. She might open up." He opened the door, "I'll send Jack to you…wait here." He left to find Sam.

In the gate room Jack was talking with different people with Sam standing right in front of him and Teal'c to the right of him. "So you'd better make me proud so I can put you permanently in charge of SG1 Carter."

"I will sir." Sam smiled with assurance, "You know that."

Jack touched her shoulder in pride and said confident in her, "I know you will. Just stay alive." His eyes showed his feelings right there.

Daniel cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt but Weir wants to see you Jack…right away." He informed him, "In your office."

"Okay." Jack set his glass down and left the gate room for a few minutes.

"And I need to talk to you Sam…in private." Daniel politely requested touching her arm. "This way."

"Okay Daniel." Sam followed him into one of the storage rooms to guarantee privacy without surveillance.

Jack walked in and asked, "You wanted to see me Elizabeth?"

"Yes Jack." Weir answered, "Close the door and have a seat." She sat down behind the desk.

He did as requested opening his uniform coat and as he sat in one of the chairs in front of his new desk. "What's this about?"

Weir told him, "I'll get to the point." She asked, "Do you want to be with Samantha Carter?" He froze caught off guard and tried to carefully think of a response. "Don't lie General I know you've been in love with her for years. I'm not going to say or do anything to either of you if that's what you're worried about."

Jack trusted her because she earned it so he finally answered, "She's with someone else now and the military would never allow us to be together."

"Which is why she's with someone else General." Weir observed, "She's trying to forget about you which is going to fail." She sat back in the chair, "Sam will realize it will always be you." Weir pointed out, "But you still didn't answer my question Jack. Do you want to be with her?" She firmly requested, "Be honest with me Jack."

"If she still wants me…yeah." He answered his feelings showing his heart racing. Jack swallowed unsure, "But I'm not sure that…she's got someone else now." He assumed, "She just got smart and decided to move on." Jack commented, "I don't blame her." He berated himself, "She's safer with him anyway."

Weir didn't agree, "As I recall you were the one who protected her, was there for her, and kept her alive…stood by her through everything for seven years." She complemented, "She's way safer with you and trusts you more than anyone Jack." Weir stated, "Just because you blame yourself for your son doesn't mean it'll happen to her." She praised him, "You've more than made up for it and the president agrees with me." Weir then informed him, "Hayes is willing to grant you any favor no matter what it is to reward you and Carter for what you've done for us."

Jack looked at her seeing where this was heading. She continued, "If you still love Samantha Carter and you want to be with her he would be willing to grant it if you want." Weir offered, "All you have to do is ask."

"If he refuses what will he do to her?" He asked clearly worried, "He could transfer her and me, court martial us." Jack told her, "I won't allow that."

"Why would he court-martial you General?" Weir asked him logically, "You two haven't done anything which in itself is unbelievable. You've proved your loyalty to your jobs above anything else." She told him flat out, "After everything you two have earned the right to be together." Weir stated then asked, "Now answer my question Jack. Do you love her and do you want to be with her if he waved the regs?"

Jack finally but hesitatingly answered, "Yeah…I do." He added looking heartbroken at his lap, "If she still loves me that is?"

"Well Daniel is going to find that out for you." Weir informed him, "If she states she still loves you then I'll talk to the president about it okay." She insisted nicely, "Now go relax General." He rose up uneasy and she assured him, "I'll let you know."

Meanwhile in one of the storage closets on base, "So what did you want to talk to me about Daniel?" Sam inquired after he shut and locked the door.

"Um…" Daniel rubbed his chin thinking how to word this, "Can I ask you something and will you be completely honest with me Sam?"

"Sure about what?" She wondered.

"Do you still love Jack?" He asked directly.

Sam's face gave him the answer before she even spoke, "How can you even ask me that?" She began pacing and leaned against the desk in there.

"I mean are you still in love with Jack?" Daniel clarified.

She looked up and asked, "What do you think?" Her eyes started to gloss over, "Of course I am."

"Then why are you dating Pete if you're still in love with Jack?" he asked her gently but logically. "I don't think that's very fair to either man is it." Daniel stated logically.

Sam reminded him, "You know the answer to that Daniel because I can't be with Jack. The rules don't allow it." She answered, "I can't just sit around hoping for something I can never have the rest of my life." Sam wanted to cry but wouldn't let herself.

Daniel then touched his hands together and calmly asked, "But what if you could? What if you could be with Jack?" He asked directly, "Would you be with him if you were allowed to?"

"If I had the chance..." She answered him, "Yes I would in a heartbeat. I would've been with him already." Sam asked him, "Why are you asking me something like this?" She looked at him waiting and asked, "Has Jack said something?"

"Yeah he's hurting." Daniel told her, "Teal'c told me."

"Then why doesn't he tell me Daniel?" Sam asked him angrily, "Why is he talking to Teal'c when he should say something to me?" She went off, "If he did I wouldn't have gone out with Pete in the first place. I did because I assumed he didn't love me anymore."

"He does." Daniel assured her, "Jack just has trouble saying it. You know how he is." He explained and got back on track, "So my question was if you were allowed to be together would you be together?"

"Yes." Sam stated, "I would marry Jack if he asked me. I'd spend the rest of my life with him."

He smiled and gently told her, "What if I told you that might just happen…might?" Daniel started to lift her hopes and her heart. "But I needed to know what you felt first before I let him know." He then stressed, "But you need to break up with Pete either way because what you are doing is not fair to him or Jack." Daniel asked, "Do you understand Sam."

Sam agreed, "Yes I do Daniel but I hope Jack isn't going to retire for me when there is so much at stake." She began her moral lecture again.

"No he may not have to do that." He explained, "He just wanted to know your feelings and was too shy to ask you. So I did for him." Daniel insisted, "Go back to the party and enjoy yourself Sam. I'll call you later." He left the closet and she had to stand there a minute to think.

Weir sat waiting in the chair when Daniel knocked on the door, "Come in Daniel." He came in and shut the door. She asked, "So what did you find out?"

"She loves him." Daniel answered directly, "madly still…" He took a seat and continued, "Sam said she'd be with Jack in a minute and would've been if it was permitted soon as they knew." He added, "Sam declared she would marry him if he asked her too."

Weir smiled and calmly told him, "Jack said the same thing once I got him to open up." She concluded, "I guess I should call the president and ask him shouldn't I."

"Do you think he'll…?" He asked hopefully.

"I think he'll grant it. He and this planet owe O'Neill and Carter a lot." Weir predicted, "He told me whatever favor Jack wanted he would find a way to give it to him." She told Daniel, "Allowing them to marry by waving the Fraternization Regulations would be better than any other reward he could imagine."

"Make sure and clarify they've done nothing and kept it secret and stayed professional." Daniel reminded her, "I don't want them to get in trouble."

"They won't I'll make sure of it." Weir gave him her word and rose from behind her desk, "I'll make the call right now." She told him, "Now go back to the party."

Daniel agreed, "Tell me soon as you know okay." He was anxious as he left the office. Weir dialed Hayes as soon as the door was closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Nation's Reward**  
>by Adelie King<p>

**Chapter Two: The Request**

"So Dr. Weir," President Hayes asked, "Did O'Neill mention anything I could do to repay him for what he's done for our country and this planet all these years?"

"I know something that would make General O'Neill really happy." Weir informed him, "But you will have to wave military rules to do it."

"I told General O'Neill he could have anything." Hayes stated, "He's earned it not to mention he deserves it. Now what does he want?" He asked pleasantly and she told him. Hayes smiled and told her, "I think I can do that without a problem they both deserve it." He then assured, "Don't worry I'll make it an executive order and then not even Bob can do anything about it."

Back at the party Jack and Sam didn't know what to say to each other and kept distance as discreetly as possible. Weir came in with a smile on her face. Daniel went up to her anxiously, "So what did he say?"

Weir answered, "He said yes." Daniel wanted to cheer and she added, "He's making a written executive order excluding them from the frat regs. It will be on Jack's desk within a day." She asked, "Should I tell Jack and Sam or you?"

"You do it. It'll sound better coming from you." Daniel insisted smiling. Then he suggested, "You tell Jack. I'll tell Sam." He was giddy but not as much as Jack and Sam was going to be.

Elizabeth walked up to Jack and requested, "May I speak with you General. I've got some good news for you." His eyes lit up as he followed her to the office again.

Daniel went up to Sam and told her, "Sam I've got to tell you something." Then he looked at Teal'c, "Hey T you should hear this as well."

"What?" Sam smiled curious, "What's going on?" They headed back into the storage room again.

Weir and Jack walked into the office and closed the door. "Talked to the president General…" She informed him, "He just signed an executive order to wave the frat regs for you and Colonel Carter."

Jack looked dumbfounded and confused, "You mean…that." He mumbled.

"You can be with her openly. You're exempt from the regs." Weir clarified knowing he was slow on the uptake on and off. "She still loves you Jack. I was told. She declared she would marry you if you asked her."

He started to smile in disbelief as he lowered into the chair, "Carter loves me oh my God." Jack slouched down, "What do I do?" he was in shock trying to think.

"If I were you I'd go buy a ring and propose before the other guy does and takes her away you idiot." Weir stressed cynically, "Or I'll ask the president to court-martial you for stupidity."

Jack was out of is his seat and pacing nervously, "Um…" He asked, "What about Pete?" He stated, "I can't propose until he's out of the picture."

"Daniel is talking to Carter about that with Teal'c now." She informed him, "I'd go find her and talk to her yourself." Weir stated getting frustrated, "Sam stated she would be with you first if she had a choice now get moving." She wanted to spank the man if he didn't get out of the office the next second.

Jack finally stood up tall smiling as he left her office. It was the first time she'd ever seen Jack O'Neill show teeth in her life he was so happy. Weir felt this was the best negotiation she'd ever done.

Sam was happy, "You're kidding?" She couldn't believe it, "The president exempted us from the frat regs." She added, "By executive order?"

"That's right Sam." Daniel smiled, "He said you can marry Jack if that's what you want." She paced back and forth anxious as hell. "Weir said that Jack wants to marry you…if you'll have him."

"Oh my God." Sam had to lean against the wall, "What do I do?" She knew what she wanted she just didn't know what to do first. She also felt like she was going to pass out any moment.

Jack walked in interrupting, "How about celebrate…" He smiled at her and clarified to Sam, "You and me." He just looked at her and nothing else existed.

"Uh we'll get back to the party let you talk." Daniel and Teal'c quickly vacated the storage room closing the door behind them to give them privacy.

After they were alone Sam nervously asked, "so…uh… what do you have in mind?' She smiled at him.

Jack locked the door to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted. He gave her this sexy look of intention, "What do you think?" He stepped up to her slowly and continued, "Flowers, champagne dinner in a fancy hotel room." She smiled and started to blush getting amorous the closer he got. Jack lowered his voice and continued. "Then I was thinking I'd give you the best night of your life between the sheets you'd ever experienced."

Sam almost bounced in her heels, "Oh my God." She could touch him yet she was unable to move still. "I still can't believe…" She was so happy she was going to cry and then she was. "I only started dating him because I didn't think you loved me anymore." Sam leaned against the wall. "Because I couldn't stand not being able to touch you."

Jack cupped her face and informed her, "I love you and believe me you can touch me." He took a breath and added, "And believe me I plan to touch you." He finally kissed her and passionately. Within a minute as he was kissing her he felt her body go limp in his arms and lose balance breaking the kiss. "Woe." Jack caught her, "Carter." Sam had fainted from shock.

He looked around confused a moment before he finally kneeled down picking her up. Jack never knew Sam to faint from shock before but there was a first time everything. He never had a woman faint from him kissing her either and that was a first as well one he didn't mind.

Jack managed to open the door as he carried her out. As he was walking down the corridor with Sam in his arms Daniel and Teal'c saw them and ran up, "Jack what happened is she alright?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah she just fainted when I kissed her." Jack told them almost smugly, "I knew I was good but not that good." He commented cynically, "I hope this doesn't happen when I make love to her." Jack suggested, "I should probably take her home and let her rest." He got to the elevator and pushed the button.

Weir caught them in the hall and walked up, "General what happened?"

"She fainted." Daniel explained, "Jack kissed her."

"Wow I wish a man would kiss me like that." She remarked cynically crossing her arms.

Jack joked, "Sorry I'm taken." The doors opened, "I'm taking her home, good night." He walked on with Sam and the doors closed. "The question is who's home do I take you to mine or yours?" She hadn't woken up yet. He settled on hers since Sam needed to break it off with Pete anyway.

He pulled up in front of Sam's house in his truck and parked. Sam was asleep in the front seat. You'd think she would've woken up on the ride home but she was out cold. Having several glasses of champagne plus her nerves probably had something to do with it.

Jack unbuckled her, got out and went to the passenger side, opened the door, picked her up kicking the door shut. He carried her up to the front door and fumbled through his keys to find her spare. Jack unlocked and skillfully carried her inside, "Ah the promised land." He kicked her front door shut and located her bedroom.

He turned her light on with his elbow and carried her to her bed. Jack gently lay her down on it and went to her drawers. Jack searched the drawers and settled on her plain pajamas with pants and spaghetti top. Dressing her in lingerie would be too presumptuous of him with her asleep. So as gentlemanly as possible he changed her into her night clothes and didn't remove her bra until she was dressed. Then he placed her under the covers.

Jack leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and whispered, "I love you." Then he neatly set her uniform on her dresser, turned the light off and left. He would've stayed but he just had to get out of that uniform right away. It was driving him crazy. Jack wanted to set up for the weekend anyway and get a ring. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect when he proposed. Sam also needed to break it off with Pete so if he wasn't there it would make it easier.

Pete pulled up just as Jack came out of her house heading back to his truck. He was smiling in a way Pete didn't like that immediately caused suspicions. Jack practically hopped in his truck and then the engine started and drove off. Soon as green F-250 drove off Pete decided to make inquiries and headed up to Sam's house.

Sam was asleep dreaming with a grin in bed. Pete stood there over her observing the heavenly pose. She never looked like that whenever she was with him. Then she began to talk in her sleep, "Um Jack…" His eyes intensified when she said Jack's name. Sam said, "Jack I Love You." She smiled, "Yes I will marry you."

Pete backed out in complete shock and disbelief feeling his life coming to an end. He was planning on asking her to marry him now she was saying another man's name in her sleep. Jack was the one who came out of her house, her CO. Sam loved her CO not him. She was just going out with him to forget about Jack. Obviously it wasn't working.

Jack had the same heavenly smile when he left her house so something must've transpired between them. Now Pete's mind went spinning with ideas of what had been happening that night. He didn't smell sex in the room and Jack wasn't still there with her but they could've fooled around elsewhere. Sam did smell of alcohol though so she was obviously consuming alcohol that night.

He looked at her uniform jacket and she now had Lieutenant Colonel Wings on the shoulders which told him she just got a promotion. Maybe they were just celebrating and got too smashed and Jack brought her home. He had silver stars on his jacket which meant he got promoted. Pete thought what a way to celebrate though.

He got more and more angry the longer he imagined them drinking, kissing and boffing on base in uniform somewhere. Sam clearly loved Jack over him and he knew that now. That didn't mean Pete wasn't going to fight for her though at least a punch to Jack O'Neill's jaw for this. He stormed out of her house finally and drove home but he planned to make a stop on the way.

Jack had gotten himself changed into a pair of sweats, air force t-shirt and socks. He grabbed a Guinness and was on his sofa watching an episode of 'the Simpsons' but his mind wasn't on the show. It kept wandering to kissing Sam and her fainting. Jack had this grin on his face as he visualized proposing to her then making love to her.

He was thinking of going back to her place when she woke up; bringing her a dozen roses with a cup of coffee from her favorite coffee shop, make her some pancakes. Then get a fancy hotel suite for the weekend have room service with champagne as he proposed the night before just before he kissed her and she fainted.

Jack chuckled to himself remembering carrying her off base. He felt so flattered by it but confused at the same time. He took a swig of his beer and looked at the clock. It was 01:30 hours. "I doubt I'll get to sleep tonight anyway." Then the doorbell rang. "What the?" Jack got off the sofa, "I hope they're not calling me in this late." He grumbled.

He got to the door and opened it, "Yeah what is it." This fist hit him dead in the face knocking him to the floor. Jack hit the floor and all the beer mixed knocked him flat out. Pete left him on the tile entryway and just closed the front door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Nation's Reward**  
>by Adelie King<p>

**Chapter Three: The Next Day**

Sam opened her eyes to the sunlight coming in her bedroom. She had a minor headache from the night before. "Boy what a night." She commented as she sat up, "What a dream." She tried to remember what happened as she got out of bed. Sam noticed she was in her pajamas and her uniform was neatly placed on her dresser.

She walked over and saw her Lieutenant Colonel wings and recalled the ceremony and celebration. Sam was confused and then the rest came back. The frat regs being waved and Jack kissing her and that's when she lost time. She looked at her bed confused and looked at her pajamas again.

"I was with Jack the last time I recall." Sam walked into the bathroom as she retraced her steps trying to figure out how she got home but she couldn't remember. She decided to shower and wake up. Then she was going to make a few calls and find out what happened. Sam recalled Jack promising her the night of her life and then he kissed her.

She smiled wondering if something happened but she knew Jack would be in bed with her or cooking breakfast for her if it did. So that theory was out. Sam decided to head over to Jack's to surprise him with coffee and maybe he'd tell her what happened. She dolled herself up in that sexy sun dress of hers and headed out.

An hour later Sam pulled into his driveway next to his truck and parked. She got out with two tumblers from the coffee shop in town and headed up the stairs. Sam knocked on the front door a couple times. No response so she jimmied it open and then stepped inside, "Jack." Then she found Jack lying on the floor asleep. Sam looked around and saw his beer bottle in his hand and couldn't help smiling at him lying on the floor.

She set the tumblers on the entry table, closed the front door and kneeled down next him. Sam decided to have some fun with this assuming he passed out drunk on the floor. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, parting them and sliding her tongue in his mouth. Jack stirred and cringed with a groan. She pulled back and smiled as he opened his eyes, "Have a little too much last night Brigadier General Jack O'Neill." Sam teased a bright smile on her face.

Jack looked around confused for a minute seeing he was lying on the floor. "Not that much." He grunted as he pushed himself up, "The last thing I remember was something hitting me in the face." He touched his jaw and stretched it. Jack cringed, "Ow." He told her, "I think it was your boyfriend." He got up off the floor slowly.

Sam picked up the bottle it was half full. "Pete came over here." She set the bottle on the table and picked up the coffee. He nodded and she handed the tumbler to Jack, "Here I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks." Jack took it and took a sip. He finally noticed her dress and the cleavage it displayed, "You look nice." He took another sip.

"Thanks." Sam smiled. "So did he say anything?" She asked sipping her own coffee to ease her own hangover.

"Nothing, I opened the door and a fist came flying at me. Then I woke up when you were kissing me." Jack recalled taking another sip. Then he added, "Reminded me of when I kissed you except you fainted." His brows went up.

"I fainted?" She repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah I had to carry you off base and take you home. I even put you to bed." Jack filled in her lost time drinking more coffee, "I must've been a really good kisser for you to faint like that." He smiled at her.

"I fainted." Sam smiled turning red, "I still can't believe that." She looked away from him, "We finally kiss for real not some alternate reality or timeline and I faint."

He nodded and commented, "I just hope you don't do it while I'm making love to you." She looked at him embarrassed again. "I was going to sneak back over and check on you, surprise you with breakfast." Jack told her behind his cup, "Instead I wake up in my entryway with a head and jaw ache." He mumbled, "With you thinking I passed out drunk."

She smiled and corrected, "Not anymore, the bruise on your jaw proves that." Sam paced and said, "I can't believe Pete would just punch you out like that." She paused and added, "Without even confronting me first."

"You obviously don't know men all too well Carter." Jack observed, "Or seen a cock fight." She looked at him bug eyed. "We're dangerous when jealous and he obviously proved that." He strongly suggested, "You'd better have your talk with him before this gets worse." Jack finished off his coffee and carried the empty container in the kitchen. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No I was hoping we'd go get something together." Sam came in the kitchen after him sipping her coffee, "Why do you think I got all dolled up for you?"

He looked her over completely with that sexy side smirk of his, "And you certainly did that." Jack lowered his voice tone, "I've wanted to see you in a dress like that for years." He warned, "We need to go out or it's going to come off." He winked and walked by her, "Make yourself at home while I get cleaned up. Think of some restaurants you want to eat at." Jack headed to his master bedroom to take a shower.

Sam smiled her heart racing as she looked around his house passing the time. She wandered into his office and saw his 'I love me' wall and heard the shower going then she heard him singing. Sam couldn't help smiling and got snoopy. She walked down the hall in the direction of his bed room to his door. It was half open.

The water turned off and she heard him grumble, "Damn I forgot to get a towel." Sam jumped back in his office and he came out naked in the hall. Her eyes grew and her jaw dropped her breath caught in her throat. She got a full frontal view of Jack as went to the linen closet. _Oh my God. _The man was hung like a bear and that was in his relaxed state.

Sam peaked between the bend of the door and door frame watching him pull a bath towel out and wrap it around his waist before he walked back in his bedroom this time the door closed. She let out her breath her heart leaping out of her chest. Sam sighed with relief closing her eyes a minute. She leaned against the wall calmed herself then finally went back to his living room to sit and wait for him.

She couldn't calm her heart or her hormones at this point. Jack was a God sexually and boy she couldn't wait to make love to him. Sam was about to jump him now but he had the perfect weekend planned. She bit her lip and her hands fidgeted out of nervousness. They were allowed to be together openly by presidential order now. "What is wrong with me?"

Sam began to pace the living room unable to sit still any longer just from anxiety and excitement, "Get a hold of yourself Sam gees." She sat down again taking deep breaths.

Jack finally came in down the stairs dressed in his light pants and a button up light blue shirt and high-top shoes his windbreaker in the bend of his arm. "Hey." She looked up suddenly blushing. "You ready to go?" He smiled looking her over.

"Yeah." Sam got off the sofa, "I'm hungry." She put her purse over her shoulder, "Let's go." She gave this cute naughty look as they ascended the stairs to the front door.

Jack looked her over hungrily feeling his manhood waking up and a new hunger starting to emerge. The way she teasingly strutted didn't help him either. It was clear that what she was hungry for wasn't food but food was what they needed to have the energy for their other hungers.

He opened the door and Sam moved in front of him deliberately rubbing her behind teasingly across his groin. Then she crawled into her seat and put her belt on. Jack was hard already and she felt him. He got in the driver's side and shut the door "waffle house?" Jack suggested with a smile.

Sam nodded with a bright smile, "Sure."

"Come here." He leaned across the seat cupped her face and kissed her a couple of times. Her legs tingled with excitement then he pulled back. "Didn't faint this time." Jack teased.

"Well I'm going to if I don't get something to eat." She said her tingling nerves consuming her whole body.

"Then I guess I'd better feed you." He remarked with a smile starting the engine and stressed, "You're going to need the energy the rest of the day." Jack shifted the gear and the truck roared out of the driveway onto the street.

Pete was sitting back watching as they left Jack's house. He then followed them to the restaurant and pulled over to wait for them to go inside before he would start observing them. He saw them seated at a window spot on the other side of the building so he pulled his car in a spot in front so he could watch them from the back seat.

Inside Jack and Sam ordered two breakfasts and sat looking at each other. "Never thought we'd be in here like this did you?" Jack remarked.

"No." She shook her head and couldn't help smiling, "At least not without Teal'c, Daniel or some other escort."

He took her hand in both his hands and brought it to his lips kissing it, "Which reminds me one of the requirements of the exemption is we have to get married within six months or Hayes wouldn't have agreed to it." Jack looked her in the eyes.

"I know." Sam agreed containing her excitement, "I have no objection to marrying you…" She assured him, "Whatsoever." She didn't want to say yes outright because she wanted him to do an actual proposal.

"Are you sure Sam?" He asked her seriously, "You think you could spend the rest of your life with a pain in the ass dumb bore loser like me." Jack said cynically, "I mean Pete seems like a way better choice for you than…"

Sam kissed him passionately across the table to shut him up. She pulled back and told him, "I love you way more than I love Pete. I only went out with Pete because I was hoping to be with someone I could have." Sam added, "And I didn't believe that you loved me anymore."

Jack responded, "Didn't love you anymore?" He was confused and hurt, "How could you even think that?" He told her flat out, "When you started dating him it was killing me." His eyes showed exactly how he felt, "But I stayed away because I did love you and I wanted you happy."

"He'd make me content but not happy." She clarified, "You'd make me happy and if you asked me to marry you I would without hesitation." Sam's eyes showed how much she loved him.

"I guess I'd better go buy a ring then." Jack smiled and kissed the back of her hand lovingly. Then he stressed, "And you'd better have a talk with Pete and break it off before I propose."

"I'll tell him today. I'll meet him after we eat breakfast." Sam promised him.

"Change the dress. Don't want to give him the wrong idea." He suggested and added, "But put it back on for me afterward when you meet me at the hotel tonight." Jack lowered his voice and told her, "I want you sexy and…" He kissed her hand and wagged his brows, "Tasty."

Sam smiled and giggled. Then their food arrived breaking them apart, "Boy I'm starved." She told him as her plate was placed in front of her.

"Me too…" Jack agreed and hinted, "For more than just food." He looked at her chest in emphasis turning her temperature as well as his own up.

"You'll just have to wait until tonight." She informed him, "I have to break it off with Pete first then." Sam stroked his groin under the table in emphasis and lowered her foot.

"Let's eat quickly so we can get out of here." He remarked anxious, "Make sure and bring some lingerie and toiletries because we're making a weekend of this before I start my new position on Monday."

Sam smiled and assured, "Don't worry Jack I'll bring plenty for us to do." She continued with her breakfast and Jack watched her during the whole meal.

As she ate she glanced over and caught someone watching from the back seat of a car in the parking lot. Sam told Jack, "Jack, someone is spying on us right now." He was going to turn and she said, "Don't look." Then she saw him and identified, "It's Pete." Sam looked pissed.

"I guess we'll both be having a chat with him soon as we finish our breakfast." Jack affirmed and went they went back to their meal while Sam kept an eye on him thinking of what to say.

Pete got out of the car to stretch just as Jack and Sam finished at the restaurant. His back was turned when they came out the front door. He turned around and this time Jack's fist hit his jaw knocking him against the car. "That's for last night." Jack stated and backed up cool and collect.

"Who the hell do you think you are following me around, following us around like that?" Sam demanded angrily her hands on her hips.

"Your boyfriend as I remember." Pete answered angrily, "We've been dating steadily for six months Sam and then suddenly I find you with your CO in a restaurant." He paused and continued, "And then last night he came out of your house giddy."

"I was bringing her home because she had too much to drink and passed out." Jack explained firmly, "Nothing happened."

"Yeah and then in her sleep she said she loved you and wanted to marry you." Pete recalled arguing with him. "And I can arrest you for assaulting a police officer." He pointed at Jack.

"Yeah and you assaulted a General in the US Air Force!" Jack pointed out loudly, "Came on my property and punched me in the face!"

"Well isn't what you're involving Sam in illegal?" Pete asked flat out, "Having an affair with a subordinate is a court-martial able offense as I remember."

"Pete we need to talk." Sam interjected and requested firmly pushing Pete by his back, "Jack go wait by the car. I'll be there in a few minutes" Her emotions showed making Jack obey instantly.

Soon as Jack was far away enough Pete demanded, "Sam what the hell is going on here? Not only are you with your CO you're holding hands and kissing him?"

"Because I'm in love with Jack, Pete." Sam explained beginning to cry, "I've been in love with him for years." Then she apologized, "I'm sorry Pete I do love you but I'm in love with him." She stated, "I'll always be in love with him. You are a great guy Pete you really are but I just don't feel the same about you as I do him." Sam told him the truth sobbing, "You need to just leave and find someone who can love you the way you deserve." She then told him, "Goodbye Pete." And then she walked away from him.

"Sam." Pete's heart broke as she disappeared into Jack's truck and out of his life. He got in his car drove off never to be seen by her or anyone she knew ever again.

Inside his truck Sam told Jack recomposing, "It's over between me and Pete now, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction. 

**Nation's Reward**  
>by Adelie King<p>

**Chapter Four: Nerves**

As they were driving Jack saw how sad she was and inquired, "You okay? You haven't said a word?"

"I feel so bad." Sam opened up, "I feel so sleazy like I betrayed him, like I betrayed you. I hurt everyone." She admitted, "Even myself…I thought if I found someone else who I could love over who I really loved…" Sam babbled on, "I went to his bed when I should've been in yours which is where I really wanted to be."

He pulled over and told her putting his arm on the back of her seat, "Sam, you did what you did because you were tired of the pain. You were lonely and empty and wanted to be loved and be able to love someone who you could have." Jack explained understandingly.

"I did what I did because I was a coward." Sam admitted to herself and him, "Because I was too chicken to risk my career to be with you." She added starting to cry again, "It would've been more honest to have just snuck around with you than lie and hurt some other good man which I just did..." Sam stated, "I have to live with that Jack. He didn't deserve that."

"If Pete loves you like you believe he does he'll want you to be happy just like I wanted you to be even if you're not with him." Jack stated stroking her face with the tips of his fingers. "Now because of our new president you can be, we both can be." He then mentioned, "I still can't believe I can touch you openly." Jack stroked her lip with his thumb.

Sam pulled his head to hers and kissed him passionately her emotions all into it. Jack took over cupping her face and kissing her equally. They kept kissing and kissing for over ten minutes when he finally broke for breath, "I'd better take you home before we have our first time in my truck." Jack was getting way too aroused and put the truck in gear taking it back on the road again.

He pulled the truck in front of her house and realized, "Oh God your car is at my place. We drove my truck to the restaurant." Jack rubbed his hand down his face.

Sam commented, "I guess you'll have to come inside and wait for me while I pack." She suggested logically, "You can just book a room here." She opened the door and got out.

Jack got out of the other side and followed her up the stairs. When they got to the porch she was fumbling with her keys he mentioned, "I wanted to leave so I didn't jump you here." He told her, "I wanted to make love the first time in the room."

Sam got the door open and he followed her in. He closed the door. She set her purse and keys on the hall table. "If you're worried you can always go run some errands, get the room and come back for me." She looked over her shoulder smiling at him. "It'll take me at least an hour or more to pack everything anyway." Sam removed her jacket exposing that dress again and set it on the back of the couch.

Jack looked at her feeling his loins wanting to explode. She turned around and saw how anxious and fidgety he was. Sam was about as anxious and aroused as he was. "I don't think you're going to last." She observed, "You're going to climax soon as you get inside probably before you even touch me if you wait." Sam told him, "I want our first time to last."

"Maybe I should uh…" He was trying to be polite and not be vulgar is his suggestion.

"There's a bathroom in the basement." Sam read his mind pointing to the stairs, "I'll pack and stay up here to give you privacy." Jack looked grateful as he went down the stairs to relieve himself. She couldn't help smiling soon as he was out of the room. The thought of him jerking off in her house not just amused her it also turned her on. Those pants of his left nothing to the imagination either his erection bulged noticeably.

Sam went into her bedroom closet and rolled out her suitcase. She placed it on the bed and opened it. The first thing she packed was some of her best lingerie. Sam wanted to turn this man on heavily. Then she found a few casual things she could go out in if they left the room and packed them. Sam packed her bikini in case they went to the pool and a nice dress in case Jack wanted to take her to dinner.

She also packed her laptop in case they needed to check work and she packed some sexual position books in her suitcase so they could experiment a little. Sam couldn't believe she was going to finally sleep with the man she loved for years and she was nervous as hell. "I need a drink." Sam went into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of white wine out of the cooler.

She pulled a glass down, uncorked the bottle and filled it. Sam gulped down the first one in one swig. "What is wrong with me? It's legal now." She poured another one and sipped that one a little slower. Her stuff was packed including her toiletries so she moved the bags into the hall. Sam picked up her glass and took a seat on her sofa to calm down. Her tongue was also starting to loosen up.

Jack came up the stairs smiling snapping his fingers much more relaxed than he was thirty minutes ago. "Wow you packed already." He saw the bags and came around the sofa. He saw her sipping her wine and observed calmly, "Nervous?"

Sam commented honestly, "Yeah, not to mention horny." His eyes grew and his jaw hit the floor. She gulped down more of her glass, "I should've just sucked your cock off that's what I really wanted to do not have you masturbate." Sam finished her glass.

Jack remarked cynically, "I don't think that would've been wise. You would've been washing your face off soon as you took him out of my pants." She looked at him. He added in emphasis, "Yeah I came that fast. I had to wash off your toilet seat. That's why it took me thirty-minutes." Jack came over and took her empty glass, "I think you've had enough. I don't want you passing out on me again." He carried it into the kitchen, "Let's go to my place and get my things now." Jack helped her off the couch and led her to the front door. "Get in the truck I'll get your things." He instructed gently and kissed her as gently.

Jack opened the truck with the remote and Sam got in as he placed her bags in the bed. She put her laptop and purse in the back seat of the cab. He got in and buckled up, "Let's get my things really quick and then I'll get us to the hotel." They drove away from her house onto the road. "I got us a nice suite at the Marriot while I was down there…has two rooms, king size bed, Jacuzzi tub that seats four people with a second TV and a big shower." Jack described it.

Sam smiled, "Sounds perfect." She placed her hand on his knee and he took her hand in his.

"It even has a wooded mountain view and a fireplace." Jack added, "I had champagne sent up there with flutes as well as extra towels and robes." He concluded, "All we have to do is walk in and our keys will be waiting." He kissed her hand as they pulled into his driveway. They got out of the truck and Jack told her, "You can go on ahead, check in and tell me the room number if you want that way." He took her in his arms, "I can go buy some stuff before I arrive." Jack leaned down and kissed her passionately in his driveway.

Sam pulled back and decided, "I'll go check in that way my car is there in case of an emergency." She said, "I'll take my stuff there now."

"Good I can romance you properly." He cupped her face and kissed her again. His hands slid down over her behind and pulled her against him. Jack was hard again.

"I'd better go before we end up on the hood of the truck." She went to the bed and got her bags down. Then she put them and her laptop in her trunk. Sam put her purse in the passenger seat and got in the driver's side. "See you soon." She kissed at him and drove away.

Sam got their room had her car parked and her luggage brought to the suite. She was breathless when she saw what Jack had gotten for them. The bathroom had a huge shower two sinks and a private toilet room. The bedroom had a king size bed with a flat screen TV on a dresser. The living room had the Jacuzzi, desk and dining table as well as a sofa that was a hide a bed. "This is more like a condo." Sam observed.

When the guy set the champagne down she requested, "Can you bring a couple more bottles of wine and a pack of Guinness." Sam handed him a tip. He nodded and left. She was nervous as hell worse than before but she left the champagne alone till Jack got there. Sam also wanted to be just right for him so she decided to change for him.

The wine and Guinness arrived and Jack's luggage was also brought in as well so she knew he was there. Soon as everything was arranged Sam put on a matching peach lingerie set. It was a floor length silk nightgown with a semi transparent robe very feminine. She checked her appearance…perfect. Then Sam heard the key card click. She came out just as Jack walked in with his hand behind his back.

He was in black pants, black shirt and his leather windbreaker, hot. Jack also had very good smelling cologne on. Soon as Sam came in looking like a dream he stopped in his tracks. "Wow." He commented with emphasis.

"No kidding." Sam commented on his appearance in return looking him over the same way.

"You look…" Jack stepped closer and finally added, "Incredible." He smirked, his eyes all lit up, "So gorgeous." He finally pulled the dozen red roses out from behind his back.

"Thank you." She took the roses and told him, "The same with you." Sam smelled them looking all twitter-pated. "Uh…" She set them on the dining table and grabbed a vase the fake flowers were in on the other side of the room. "Hold on." Sam filled the vase up brought it back and put the roses in it, "That's much better."

"I've got something else." He pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket and she knew right away what it is. Sam's heart raced and pounded so hard it was deafening her. She placed her hand on her heart and she smiled. "I think you already know what it is." Jack opened the box bearing an engagement ring, the clearest half karat she'd ever seen.

Sam nodded feeling like she was going to faint to the floor again as he got down on his knee before her. She was so happy she wanted to cheer and cry as he began, "Samantha Carter, I have loved you since I first saw you and I will always love and be there for you." Jack then proposed, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you." She couldn't help crying she was so happy. He slid the ring on her finger and got off the floor. Sam jumped into his arms and they hugged tightly, "God I love you Jack." She sobbed and they kissed.

Jack looked into her eyes and cupped her face. "Thank the president." He pulled the executive order out of his pocket and handed it to her so she could see it for herself. Then he walked over to uncork the champagne.

Sam unfolded the stationary and read it her hands shaking, "Oh my God." She felt faint again as she lowered down sitting on the edge of the bed. "In reward for their services to this country and to this planet I hereby exempt the Fraternization Regulations for Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter allowing them to have any kind of relationship they want including marriage. Signed President Henry Hayes."

Jack smiled approaching with two full flutes of champagne, "That was quick wasn't it." He stated, "Sent it overnight mail a copy for and copy for you."

"I can't believe this." Sam placed it by her purse to keep from losing it, "It's like a dream and alternate reality." She was feeling dizzy and happy unable to stop smiling. He handed her glass of champagne to her.

"It does seem that way." Jack smiled and they tapped their glasses, "To the president and our future." Then they took a sip of their drinks. He cupped her face and asked, "So would you like me to take you out to a nice fancy dinner tonight or would you rather order room service and make love?"

Sam wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. She slid her hand down between his legs, cupped and stroked him through his pants for emphasis. "I just want to be alone with you and right now I want you to make love to me."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Jack kissed her again and told her, "Let me get rid of my jacket and boots first." He requested, "Why don't you go in the bedroom?" He kissed her and went to the closet. Sam grabbed the champagne bucket and carried it in the bedroom. She was anxious, excited and nervous all at once.


End file.
